Chapter 185: Consummation
by i-sawr-the-ghost-of-harrenhal
Summary: "One-shot" continuation of A Hasty Decision Chapter 18. Jane finally admits she loves St. John back and a proper consummation of their marriage vows is in order. Reviews are appreciated! Disclaimer: All recognizable elements of Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre are not mine.


A/N: A very short "one-shot" where I first try my hand at smut because a lot of you guys enjoyed _A Hasty Decision, Chapter 18: Exultation_ very much and, well, I figured I didn't really want to change the story's rating anymore and have it not get shown in search lists (haha). I did find it difficult to produce a half-decent one, and I hope you guys like it at the least. Comments are very much welcome!

For non-followers of my story: I know St. John does not have a good following, and a lot of people despise him, but before flaming the pairing with Jane, I'd like you to check the context of this story out first. Read _A Hasty Decision_ and then I guess you'd think twice about SJ as a character in my story. I did. And several readers of my story did so, too. Do let me know in the comments section if my story converted you as well! Or not. :D

_I opened my eyes, half-expecting that I only imagined everything; that I had dreamed this moment out of sheer desperation. But she was right across me, staring me down with her soft hooded gaze, waiting for me to respond. My voice left me in stunned silence, but my heart was in exultation. I had a hundred and one queries, but at this moment, knowing that she loved me was well enough._

_"Oh Jane…" I whispered before I claimed her lips once more, and it was as if the kiss had never been broken. I pulled her small figure ever nearer towards mine, making sure she knew how much I loved her, wanted her. She drew a small gasp, fueling my passion even more, as I nibbled on the softness of her jaw and her neck. My fingers fumbled with her nightdress, stroking her suppleness over and underneath the cloth, whilst her hands hastily undid the buttons on my shirt, her illness all forgotten…_

He was attempting at gentleness once again. Just as he always did whenever we shared our marital bed. "Attempting" I would say for he has yet to fully succeed at the feat. "Oh Jane," he murmured over and over as he ravished the length of my neck down to the dip between my collarbones not ungently. I could feel the warmth of his breath in between the heated utterances of my name, kindling my insides so violently while I could only tilt my head more to provide him wide berth. He had carefully unlaced the nightdress that had clung on to me for dear life and had thrown it so unceremoniously to rest on the floor as I witnessed his blue eyes grow dark with desire before he took me in his arms once more, his hand clutching passionately at the bend of my neck, his thumb tracing my throat while the other hand sought the curve of my back.

"Jane…" he breathed once again as he roamed his warm hands along all that was rightfully his. I squirmed at the sensation of his hands tracing the contours of my breasts, cupping their fullness as he gently stroked the sensitive peaks before I watched him lower his mouth to suckle, engaging my pleasure with the intensity of his blue-eyed stare. I sighed as his touch lightly lingered where my waist and hips blurred, a sudden jolt travelling up my spine as he traced the curve of my hipbone, successfully palming the cinch in my waist as he deliberately pressed himself harder towards me, his passion invariably clear. I wanted to shy away from his stimulating touch at the same time that I wished it never to stop. Oh, how could I have not known that I had loved him so?

My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his pants as I tried to free him from the restraining fabric despite his heated relentlessness at keeping contact with my now-bared form. The cold morning seemed like winter now in comparison to the warmth of his passion, and oh how I reveled on his sculpted physique once I had succeeded on uncovering everything. The sheets may have deliberately crept between our intermingled forms but his frame was completely bare and I could relish the taut square of his shoulders while his arms supported himself above me, caging me essentially with his body.

He had closed the short distance between our lips once more, kissing me with unsuccessful restraint while I attempted to equal his fervor before his lips had started leisurely branding me with red marks all over the curves where his sly hands had been, and it had brought waves upon waves of pleasure. "Oh, St. John, please…" the moan slipped between my lips. I did not exactly know what I was begging him for, but it seemed music to St. John's ears for he smiled his beautiful small smile as he looked up at me, his eyes glinting with some sort of deviousness a parishioner would have been shocked to see.

He moved swiftly once more, climbing the length of my body from below, tracing back the trails he had left and renewing their flush while he inadvertently pressed himself to me some more. "Please, St. John," I sighed loudly, knowing now what I was beseeching him for.

My hands explored his body relentlessly as well, never seeming to know what exactly I wanted to do. I felt the taut sinews on his back, tracing the lines they made as they met on his spine, and I caressed the hard lines of his shoulders and arms, kissing his throat as I did, briefly appreciating the strong pulse of his heart upon my soft lips. He responded with an equally rousing groan, nuzzling my neck and graciously nibbling at my exposed skin, flushed with the pleasures he was bequeathing upon me.

He had met my lips at last, and as his tongue conquered me, so did he and slowly. I moaned as the sensation of him filled me incrementally, unhurriedly. He groaned as at last his length filled me entirely, kissing me everywhere his mouth could reach me before he pulled back and started pushing into me once again. I could not help but moan and cling onto his strong shoulders as he filled me again and again, each time picking up pace minutely until he started taking me faster and deeper, forgetting himself as he grunted my name over and over with each thrust, ravishing my neck down to the valley between my breasts, turning each and every nerve in my body raw and fresh, our sweat mingling with each other's. I clung onto the back of his neck tightly while my other hand clutched onto the sheets, the pleasure too riveting that it seemed to melt me from within. My senses were heightening at each turn as I too moved to meet his thrusts, arching my back as I could feel my summit coming nearer.

"Oh Jane, please…" he groaned, his voice shaking with each thrust, pushing me onto the edge of bliss. I felt myself get lost in the sea of his blue eyes as he drove me into oblivion, feeling his release pulse along with mine. He buried himself deep within me as he nestled where my neck met my shoulder, giving me a rather chaste kiss there before he sighed in content. "I love you, Jane," he whispered softly, almost to himself. I was aware of every breath escaping his lips as they warmly fanned the moisture of my skin, as well as the wild thrum of his heartbeat resonating from his bare chest.

"I love you, St. John," I said in return, grateful for this good man I had the fortune to call my husband, realizing he was the only right choice and he deserved to be happy again at last. We both did.

*END*


End file.
